How Some Cats Lead to a New Friend
by YamiRox1010
Summary: It was a stray cat to show me who I truly was, a sickly curious person, but it was him who allowed me to become that sickly curious person.


**So I got this weird idea in my mind, and now you get to see this lol. I don't really think this qualifies as puzzleshipping, but then again I ship it so if it feels shippy I didn't mean it it was just supposed to be the story but I figured I would say something here just in case people think I was trying to deceive them about it lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!**

I wake up to a hand running through my hair and a warm body next to mine.

That's the only normal part about this situation. As I regain more and more consciousness I realize that my hands are bound in front of me and there is duct tape over my mouth. My feet are not bound but then again they really didn't have to be considering I didn't have the strength to move. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to get myself to fully wake up no matter how wrong this situation seemed in my mind. The thing my mind did come to register was that the warm body was not just resting next to me but lying cuddled up to me within the circle my arms made while bound, with its head buried in my neck.

I force my eyes open and try to get a good look at the person. I can't see much, but I can see that he has hair very similar to mine which is spiky with colored tips. The similarities seem to end there though, because where my hair is red, his is purple and he seems to be at least a head shorter than I am, which begs the question how the hell did I get jumped by what looks to be a kid?

I wriggle around a bit hoping to get away from him, but that only seems to alert him because his body tenses up and his head lifts up from my neck.

I am greeted with wide purple eyes giving me a hard gaze before they soften up.

"Oh you're awake now!" He says to me cheerfully. "I have to say your eyes are much more red up close." He ended with a chuckle revealing his fangs to me showing me what he really is.

I forgot about the duct tape covering my mouth and went to give a reply but all that came out was an indignant muffled sound as I tried to move my head away from him as much as I could realizing what he really was.

"My name's Yugi by the way." He says seeming to ignore me. "And don't worry I already know that you're Yami. Now stay there and don't move I'll be right back."

He finally moves out from the circle of my arms and goes to get something from the other room of wherever we are. I take the chance to look around and spot a pretty decent blood stain on the floor that I can only assume is mine since it's right under me and fresh. It would explain the drowsiness that I'm feeling at the moment. It comes back to me at that time how I got jumped by him. I was walking home from the store when I was bashed in the head with something and I blacked out. I guess he must have teleported me here after he knocked me out.

He comes back in the room with some fruit and water. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Yami, you need to eat and drink especially with that nasty head wound." He, Yugi I have to remind myself, says walking over to me. He puts the fruit and water on the ground and reaches for the duct tape on my mouth peeling it back. Before he can do anything though I can't stop myself from reacting.

"What makes you think I'm going to eat or drink anything coming from you?!"

I can tell he isn't pleased by my answer because he sighs and puts the duct tape back over my mouth. "I guess you want to do this the hard way then. Fine, humans can last a few days without food and water from what I know, so you should be fine even if you lost a little blood."

He leaves the room after that, and I don't see him until nighttime, which I can only tell it is by the small window on the top of the wall barely letting in the light. At night he comes back but with nothing this time, he doesn't even say a word to me, he just crawls back into my arms to cuddle against my struggles and goes to sleep. I try not to go to sleep myself, but I'm overcome with sudden drowsiness and find myself falling asleep.

I wake up again the next morning as he is leaving the room. True to his word he is going to make me wait to eat for a few days because the next few days he does the same as the first leaving me alone all day and only coming back to cuddle at night, no words exchanged.

On what I guess is the fifth day, I can barely keep my eyes open anymore, I just zone in and out of it the whole day, so when I came back into it to find his face and it wasn't nighttime I was surprised. He still doesn't say anything but he pulls back the duct tape and pushes the water bottle to my mouth, trickling some water down my throat. He does this for a few minutes before pulling it away. Then he takes a few grapes and slowly eases those into my mouth. I find myself unable to say no after days of the thirst and hunger eating away at me.

"There see that wasn't so hard was it Yami." He says with a sad smile on his face. I don't respond, mostly from the shame of giving in to him.

After a few minutes of silence he leaves the room again, but doesn't replace the duct tape over my mouth. Again I don't see him again until nighttime to cuddle again, I don't bother to struggle learning after the second night that it is fruitless.

I don't get water again until two days later, this time though he puts the bottle in my hands and let's me do it myself, though stopping me before I could rush it and make myself sick. Then he gave me a few crackers to stop my stomach from growling. He doesn't leave again this time though, he just sits on the floor in silence with me. Even though the duct tape is no longer covering my mouth, I don't bother to speak myself because there isn't any point, then again I wouldn't have to since he started speaking first.

"I was turned into a vampire when I was ten." He blurts out. I don't bother to respond mostly because I don't care about this kid's sob story since he was the one to kidnap me.

After a bit of silence he starts again. "It wasn't my parents who turned me, they were killed by the ones who did. The vampires who turned me are dead now too, so it's just been me for a long time now."

"So what you're just this ten year old kid who is going around and kidnapping people, what learn that from those vamps who took you?"

"I don't just go around kidnapping people!" He says raising his voice at me. I know I shouldn't instigate with him considering he is a vampire and I'm in a weakened state, but I find myself raising an eyebrow at him with an incredulous look.

"Well, I guess yeah, I kidnapped you, but you're the first and it's not what you think!" He says sheepishly.

"I think we're gonna have to disagree on that." I say to him, sensing he calmed down a bit.

"I swear! It's just that, I got lonely! I'm not welcomed in the community, and I can't really live with the humans, so I-I just I took you here, to keep me company because you seemed like the big brother type when I saw you out on the streets."

"Big brother type?" I ask not being able to help myself.

"Yes! I don't know, you just seemed like one."

"So let me get this straight. You kidnapped me, to bring me here to be your _big brother?"_ I ask doing my best to make the quote signs with my still bound hands.

"No! Well, maybe yes, but no, I just…" He says trailing off.

"Alright let's say you're telling the truth, why are you keeping me in some dingy basement?"

"Well, it's more of warehouse than a basement, and it's because I live here, alone remember. Vampires don't really need all the necessities humans need."

"So what do you expect to happen from this?"

"I don't know, this was kind of an impulse decision." He muttered out. "Just seeing where this leads I guess."

I drop it there, there isn't anything more worth talking about now, and he obviously is being vague on information. I take that as my chance to lay down, still really not up to par with myself. He snuggles in with me again and I just go to sleep.

As the days wear on the cycle continues itself, I'm fed here and there, water is given to me, and I slowly start to stay awake a little longer each time. Not that I enjoy it too much with my only form of entertainment being talking to the kid. I haven't learned much more about him except that he was born here in Domino before the whole vampire thing. I also shamefully have to admit I have lost track of time, I no longer know how long I have been here and I don't know if I care. I also notice the as the days go on Yugi is gradually looking worse, though I believe I know why. In all the time I have been here, not once has he drank any blood from me after that first time, so he must be getting thirsty by now. I decide to confront him the next time I wake up.

When I awake again I find that my hands are no longer tied up. Yugi is still on top of me, but his breath is shallow and shows no signs of getting up anytime soon. I realize with a shock that I have been handed the perfect chance to escape. Carefully moving him off me I get up, I notice sadly, that I am unsteady after days of not using my legs, but I use the walls to keep my balance and not slow myself down, I don't know how long this chance could last.

He wasn't lying when he said wherehouse, right outside the door was just a big empty space and the exit. I continue hugging the walls to the exit only pausing as I come across a knife on the floor. I pick it up in a vain feeling of safety with a weapon and walk out the door. The sun hurts my eyes after so long without direct exposure. The knife is clasped tightly in my hands as i lean against the wall out of breath.

I know I can't rest long, I have to move somewhere before he can wake up. I come to realize I have no idea where to go. This certainly wasn't a situation I had ever thought I would run into. Deciding to at least get out of the alley I hide the knife up my sleeve and start moving again. It is not until I make it close to the end and stumble across a homeless man that I remember how I got in this situation in the first place. It wasn't that I didn't know where to go now, it was just I had nowhere to return to.

They were going to lock me up back at home after they caught me with the stray cats all cut apart. Said something was wrong with me and that they were gonna send me to the doctors. I knew where that was leading so I got out of there real fast and was hiding out when Yugi got me. Still no idea what their deal was, it was just some stray cats, not like they belonged to anybody. Just wanted to know what they looked like on the inside.

It was then a sick and twisted thought entered my head. The kid needs blood right and this guy is obviously not needed by anyone right? Wouldn't be too hard to move him inside either considering he hasn't seen me yet, plus then I could find out what the inside of a human is like. The little prick of the knife against my arm decides it for me and I get to work. I stride over to the man and begin to choke him before he can make too much noise. Thankfully this being an alley nobody is around to hear the peep his does get out before I get him unconscious. He doesn't even put up much of a fight, must've been out here for a while then. I drag him back inside into the middle of the floor and return to the room from before. All signs of tiredness are gone from my body as adrenaline kicks in. I look to see that Yugi is still asleep, and grab the ropes that this time I notice are in the corner with the duct tape, along with one of the empty bottles. Going back to the man I tie up his hands and use some to tape over his mouth. I don't bother with the legs knowing he won't last long enough to use them.

I finally get to work, carefully using the knife to make small incisions that won't wake him up from the pain, just seeing how he bleeds. I normally kept the cats alive as I went deeper in to see how they struggle and scream as I do it, but I don't know how fresh the blood needs to be for the kid so I make an exception and slit his throat to fill the bottle. He wakes up at this point but choking on your own blood doesn't leave much room for struggling or escape. Once he has bled out I cover the bottle and get back to cutting him open. Just because he's dead doesn't mean I can't still rip him apart a bit.

After I'm finally satisfied I grab the bottle and head back to the kid knowing cleanup could happen later. I sit him in my lap and put the bottle to his lips mostly hoping instinct will do the most of this for me. Sure enough as soon as he registers the scent he grabs the bottle and downs the thing. After breathing heavily from the chugging it seems to register in his mind what just happened, so I take my chance to talk before he can.

"So here's the deal kid, you want someone to play house and take care of you right?"

He nods minutely to my question.

"And I want to settle my curiosity in the meantime, so what do you say we make a deal, I get you what you need while playing house with you here, and you get me what I need from the outside world and let me have some fun."

He whips around with an excited gleam in his eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

"Well I'm on the run anyways, may as well have some fun while I'm at it."

"Wait, one condition though, I get to pick my blood sources."

"Sure I don't care, as long as you get me some necessities and what I ask for." I reply

That day was 3 months ago. We've had a nice little system going since then. He goes out on steals some things that we need for the room, including a damn mattress because no longer was I dealing with the floor. It actually looks like a decent apartment in here now. I have food, water and clothes and the kid is happy. Doesn't take much to do so, just give him attention and he soaks it up. Found out the little shit was lying about a lot of things though, like being 10 for example, being that short with puppy eyes can really work to his advantage being the teenage vampire he is. Also turns out he's been known about me for weeks, knew all about all my little habits which is why he picked me up when he did, which somehow translated to "just saw me on the street". Yeah saw me a few weeks ago and decided to stalk me, but hey if it let's me have fun I'll deal with it especially with no chance of getting locked up.

The rest of the warehouse house is pretty much the same, though we have a table and better restraints now so I can play longer. Turns out I was right about the blood, the kid kinda needs them alive to drink it, something about it the blood after death ruins it or something. Doesn't matter much to me, I just have to wait a bit longer for them to replenish and then I can finish what I start. The kid is just as messed up in the head as me sometimes though, has a sick sense of justice when he picks my next victim, usually some criminal or bully that he thinks deserves the torture I'm about to put them through. I meant it when I said I really didn't care though, I just want to rip them apart I don't care who it is. He doesn't mind my process either, usually just sits off to the side watching.

My latest victim is this punk from the high school. His name is Ushio and he think he's the shit because he is big and has some muscles. Didn't last too long against the supernatural and some steel restraints though. I think some of Yugi's sense of justice rubs off on me a bit with guys like these, because I find myself taking my time with them and listening to them scream, probably just like all the other kids they beat up or hurt just for the fun of it. A wicked smile is plastered on my face as I go for his stomach and he really starts to struggle, Yugi's almost matches mine, though his is from satisfaction, mine is from the insanity.

After I go as far as I can without killing him, I make sure I get him conscious and call for Yugi.

"Oh Little One, it's feeding time." I say darkly.

 **And then he kills him and him and Yugi go on happily ever after killing more and more people. Lol. Was gonna make this a multi-chapter, but it became a one shot along the way idk. R &R plz :)**


End file.
